Ruby's night tf2oc
by rubymcnugget
Summary: my first go at writing a fanfic its about how my oc and her two companions was found by the blu team one night and yeah I'm not really good a grammar but meh i do try and So none of the ft2 guys are mine exp for the young girl and her two companion now some of the info is in the story its self due to this is my first post and im still learning how to use this site please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first time writing a fanfic and yeah will like to know if it's any good yeah I'm not really good a grammar but meh So none of the ft2 guys are mine exp for the young girl and her two friends please post below if you want more or have any ideas on how I can improve please enjoy reading cheers ruby

Please not this is about how my oc met the blu team it the rps me and my friend do and this is rated T just in case

Ruby's night

As the sunsets over the harsh desert

Not too far from where the blu, s base is hidden there was movement in the distant...

'The young girl pats her tired horse and sighs ' don't worry old girl I'm sure that someone will find us.

'The horse snorts and looks at the dog that was slowly walking ahead of them making sure Notting was out there that could hurt them.

The young girl was tired of walking so far but she knew that none of them had any water to drink for the past 3 days.

I don't know guys it's getting late and I'm sure you two are tired as well.

The horse and dog look at the young girl with worrying looks before turning to a sound of the wind blowing.

~ Half an hour later ~

The young girl just falls to the ground she couldn't walk much more.

The horse try's to make her get back to her feet before letting out a loud cry hoping that someone was nearby...

The blu sniper was sitting inside the base reading a sniper mag when he though he heard something from outside...

What can you boys hear something?

Asking as all the men said no exp for the scout who was looking outside saying there's something out there.

The blu sniper gets up and grabs his rifle before walking out side with the torch ' scout want a come take a look? As the scout ran outside after him...

The horse looks at the two men and nickers to them as they came into view before nudging the young girl trying to wake her up...

Blu scout "is she dead "pokes her with a stick before being slapped by the sniper.

Blu sniper "kneels down besides her checking if she's still breathing"

Sniper "Nar mate she's alive go get the engi to tend to her horse and pup.

Scout "yer on it " runs of leaving him with the young girl"

Sniper "sighs" I better get the doc to check you out Sheila "bends down and pick her up and carrying her inside and down the hall as 6 of the men look on speechless. Oi where did that lassie come from?

Sniper ' don't know mate but she needs help "walks down to the infirmary

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed reading this please let me know if you want more because this was uploaded on my deviant art page for my friends to read and I have 3 other chapters made and ready to go and also its going to take me a bit to edit them on word due to I write these on my phone because its more portable and easy to use for me and yes I know this chapter was very short due to this was my first go at doing a fan fiction and yer I think I done very well but please feedback will be nice till next time

Cheers ruby


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby's night chapter 2

Sniper knocks on the infirmary door 'doc opens the door '  
Medic comes over and opens the door ' what do you want ...JA bring her in. Sniper ' sets her down on the bed and looks at the medic ' will the Sheila be all right? Ja, ja she would if you move outta my way dummkopf  
Sniper oh sorry mate I will leave ya to it ' walks out to the others '  
Medic ' sighs and continues on checking on the young girl before walking to the back room to get what he needed as the engineer walks in ' howdy doc '  
Medic ' walks out towards him ' hello mein kamarade vhat can I do for you?  
Engi ' oh nothing just checking in on de little one and to say that both her horse and pup looked like they haven't had anything to drink for a few days so I though the girl hasn't eder '  
Medic ,thanks mein kamarade I will zee to it that zhe gets better ' walks back over to the young girl and starts on connecting a iv drip to her arm ' you ztill here get out, out now ' waving him out the door before walking back over to connect the heart monitor up ' geez you been out there for a long time mein lady ' sighs ' itz going to be a long night for me ' before walking over to his desk to do some paperwork from the last battle they had then read the newspaper later on planning to keep an eye on her tonight  
~Few hours later ~  
Heavy walks in carrying a plate of food and placing it beside the medic on his desk ' little medic hasn't come for food so I bring food for little medic '  
Medic 'thanks mein kamarade  
'Tucks into the rare rump steak and veg '  
Heavy ' how is little girl ?'  
Medic' mmm, mmm ja zhe'z doing fine I'm going to keep an eye on her tonight '  
Heavy ' but little medic needs sleep '  
Medic ' ja I know mein kamarade but she needs someone to keep an eye on her zhe in a place that iz unknown to her zo she will panic when zhe wakes up '' takes another mouth full of the food ''  
Mmm thank de pyro for me thiz iz good  
Heavy ' but little medic is so tired so he needs sleep as well  
Medic' but oh never mind I will get some zleep thatz a promise mein kamarade ' finish's the food on his plate ' oh heavy can you please help me move her to a softer bed please mein kamarade gets up and walks over to the young girl '  
Heavy ' me will help move little girl for you little medic ' heavy walks over and gently moves her over to the better bed before walking out with the empty plate leaving the medic alone whit the young girl '  
Medic says something in German before walking to the back room to get a fresh iv bag And reconnecting it to her drip and does a check-up before retiring to his room for the night ...  
Ok this is the 2nd chapter to my first fanfic and yeah will like to know if it's any good yeah I'm not really good a grammar but meh  
So none of the ft2 guys are mine, except for the young girl and her two friends please post below if you want more or have any ideas on how I can improve please enjoy reading

Cheers Ruby

Please not this is about how my oc met the blu team it the rps me and my friend do


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~two days later~

the medic was sitting at his desk trying to do his paper work when there was a knock at the door.  
Medic sighs and walks over to open it to find the blu scout standing there "what do you want "  
Scout "um nothing "  
Medic go's to close the door on him but scout jams his foot to stop it .  
Scout " err wait doc don't go slamming me face into the door "  
Medic "well what do you want?"  
Scout "err you see err"  
Medic "you wasting my time scout"  
Scout "fine I though you could let us know if she's awake yet, if so am I aloud to err see her yet?"  
Medic sighs "no zhe hasn't woken up yet zhes still asleep, and I'm not letting you near her.  
Scout "ouch oh come on doc she's around my age so can't I at least have some time with her?"  
Medic "nein I'm not letting you or any one near her when zhe asleep now leave" slams the door on him and locks it before walking back over to his desk to finish off the paper .  
~2 hours later ~  
Medic just finished doing all his paper work when he heard the young girl moan the medic gets up and walks over to her bed to check on her to find she's woken up .  
Medic "ah you are awake mein lady .  
The young girl looked at him with her blue eyes as she started to speck "where am I ?  
Medic" ah well uhh well you're in a infirmary " looks at the clipboard he was holding  
The girl " how did I get here " looks around " where's me horse and pup ? " looks at him again " how long have I been in here ?  
Medic looks at her before walking of to put the clipboard back on his desk " well you have been here for nearly 3 days to of mein kamarades  
Found you out side unconscious with your two companions and brought you in here I've been looking after you since then and no need to worry mein lady your companions are safe and doing well  
Under mein teams care "  
With that the girl lets out a sigh in relief knowing that there safe .  
" can I have some water please "  
Medic " Well of course mein lady "  
Walks over to the tap and gets her a small cup of water and walking back over to give it to her  
" please take little sips we don't want you to bring it back up not we "  
The girl take hold of the cup and drinks it slowly before handing it back to him " thanks mate I didn't realise how bad I needed a drink "  
Medic looks at her with one eyebrow raised  
" ah your Australian are you ?  
" yer how did you guess ?  
" well that accent is very clear and one of mein kamarades is Australian like you mein lady "  
" ahh yer we're everywhere mate in every nook and cranny in this world "  
" ja that iz very true "  
The girl looks at him " you have an German accent "  
" yes true I'm German and if you like you can sit up now but slowly " turns around and walks back over to the desk and pick up the the clipboard  
" now may I ask what is your name my dear ?"  
The girl sits up and looks at him  
" oh my name?"  
" yes can you tell me please mein lady "  
" ok my name is ruby ... Ruby jones.

Thank you guys this is the 3rd chapter to my first fan fic and like to thank everyone who enjoyed reading this yeah I'm not really good a grammar but meh I had fun writing it for you  
So none of the ft2 guys are mine exp for ruby and her two friends yer you will find out more about her friends names and her backstory please post below if you want more or have any ideas on how I can improve please enjoy reading cheers ruby

Please not this is about how my oc met the blu team it the rps me and my friend do


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby's night chapter four

Medic helps ruby sit up " ah that's a beautiful name for a young lady may I say every one around here calls me medic or doc "  
Ruby " whys that ?  
Medic walks over to her and sits on the chair next to her bed " well eh because that's mein job mein ruby .  
Ruby don't you have a real name doc ?"  
Medic " well yes I do it's just it's private just like the rest of the mein team's names " the medic grabs on to Ruby's arm gently and removes the iv line from her arm .  
Ruby " oh ouch that hurt mate "  
Medic " I'm sorry mein ruby I didn't mean to hurt you " walks over to the desk and shuffles thru the paper work that was on his desk .  
Ruby" it's ok mate ...umm Ok then so how long till I'm able to get back on the road ? And where is the nearest town from where the hell We are ?  
Medic looks up at her . "Oh so where are you heading too then ?  
Ruby " don't really know my life is kinda messed up right now "  
Medic raises an eyebrow at her in interest " is that so mein lady why will you say such a thing then ?  
Ruby looks at him and sighs " well what do you think the usual life problems "  
Medic stands up and walks back over to her with his hands behind his back " and what can those be mein lady ?  
Ruby looks abit frightened of him but chooses to trust him " well no job got chased of the ranch I was stationed at by its owners .. No family never knew them so I have no idea where to start looking any way and I have no money to look after my self or my pets "  
Medic looks at his clipboard again and scribbles something down " so you where adopted ya ?"  
Ruby " no I was taken at a young age the only thing I remember was my dad teaching me how to ride then every thing going so fast  
Then being caught and chucked into a van then ..."ruby shakes her head trying to stop her self from remembering it .. "Ahh change of subject back to that question when can I get out of here ?  
Medic looks up at her " well I don't know it's kinda difficult to say due to de securely reasons of this place "  
Ruby looks at him in a surprise but scared way " so I'm trapped here till god knows how many years like a sorry assed prisoner to be bloody spat on ? " mutters under her breath Geez and I though I was free of the last one I was in ugh "  
Medic " what no where not like that mein dear this place is hidden so are our day to day life's it's just we can't let others to find out any info about this place but your not trapped or imprisoned here we are just trying to protect our safety as well as yours ruby .  
Ruby " whys that then ?"  
Medic " ehh I can't tell you that it's classified .  
Ruby " ok then so what can I do I'm going to run out of stuff to do in here "  
Medic" well you can go get cleaned up I guess "  
Ruby " ok where is the wash bay then "  
Medic points to a door in the corner of the infirmary " you can use mine it's thru that door and to the left I will try and find you something to wear ok " gets up waiting to catch ruby if she fell  
Ruby gently gets down off the high bed she was sitting on and stands on her shaking legs " that sounds good mate I can do with a wash "  
Medic " ok this way then " walks over to his room and opens the door to lead her to his private courters bathroom  
Ruby " thanks " follows him to the room and walks into the spotless bathroom as the medic hands her a towel and some fresh clothes to get changed into .  
Medic " take as much time as you need to wash up mein lady oh ya and later on we can go meet mein team and get you some thing to eat ya "  
Ruby " ok that sounds good then " closes the door ...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time ruby got out of the shower and changed into the clean clothes medic had already had a long talk with the spy about getting him something when he was free to .

Ruby opens the door just as the spy left thru the main door ,  
Ruby walked over to the medic who was at his desk reading a book .  
Ruby " who was that medic ?"  
Medic " oh just de spy looking for a book he lost why mein lady ?  
Puts the book down and turns around to look at her " mein god you look very pretty mein lady

~ the clothes he gave her fitted her perfectly and suited her well the rich royal blue long sleeve shirt hugged her strong chest form well the deep blue jeans showed off her pretty but strong legs nicely as well as the rich brown leather belt ~

Ruby stares at him with her blue eyes " umm have you seen my boots ?"  
Medic stands up and walks into the back room and pulls out a new set of boots for her " try those on ruby there about your size ya ?  
Ruby grabs the new boots and puts then on and looks at them yeah they fit perfectly how did you find stuff that fitted me ?  
Medic " vell I sized you up when you were a sleep " gets a death look from ruby " your clothes where torn and pretty messed up so I got you a clean set in order when you woke up also I didn't touch ya anywhere that you whernt hurt and I didn't let any one near you ok "  
Ruby looks relaxed now " I take it your relieved about that ja ?  
Ruby " yes mate I am glad "  
Medic gets up and walks to the door " dinner will be ready by now are you hungry for a bite to eat ? "  
Ruby nods her head " a good meal will be nice mate "  
Medic " ja ok come along " opens the door for her and walks up the hall with her  
Ruby looks around " this building looks older than me "  
Medic " vell that's because it is my dear about 50 I say or even older "  
Walks next to ruby with his hands behind his back till they got to the main lounge rooms door " now the boys may get a little strange around you but stick close to me and I will do my best to keep you safe my dear "  
Ruby nods her head " ok then "  
Medic opens the door and let's ruby pass before closing the door behind them .  
Ruby stood there quietly before letting the medic guide her to the counter to get something to eat  
While the rest of the guys one by one look up at them quite surprised of having a girl present in the room

Medic led ruby to a table and sat down near her to keep en eye on her  
Scout being the first to come over smiling like an idiot taping ruby on the shoulder " hey sweet cheeks your so pretty babe maybe we can go for a walk some where later on ?  
Medic go's to answer him but is stopped by ruby  
Ruby " geez hate to kick de horse on ya but your not my type mate "  
Scout " oh come on baby cake the sunset walks here are to die for when your with a strong man like me " try's to show of infrount of ruby to see she doesn't pay any attention to him  
Ruby " do you mind mate I'm trying to enjoy me diner here and I don't want a wannabee dick head disturbing me diner so run along back to where ever you came from before I shove my boot up your ass  
Is this clear "  
The soldier hears her and marches over  
" how dare you give orders around like the boss maggot ... Looks at her in the face " you are here for reasons I don't know and you don't know me but I'm going to make sure this is hell for you maggot "  
The sniper walks up to him and grabs him and boots him away " oi don't you dare say that to the young lady it's her first time out and already she had some one asking to bang and a idiot screaming a death match in her face bloody hell guys respect the lady while she's here not scare her when she's trying to eat Geez guys not cool " with a nod from ruby he walks back over to his seat and let's them be  
Ruby continues eating her meal slowly talking with the medic between mouthfuls with a giggle here and there from an odd joke  
The demo " oi what's a pretty lass doing in a room full of men" ? Takes a swig of his drink and fall of the chair ( yeah drunk ) every one laughs at him  
Engi walks over to the table ruby and the medic were sitting at and sits down across from ruby  
" howdy there little one "  
Medic looks at ruby and engi then continues eating  
Ruby " g'day mate how are you "  
Engi " I'm doing well my dear how about you ? "  
Ruby " well I'm feeling good "  
Engi " that's good my dear btw your companions are doing well "  
Ruby" are they ?"  
Engi " well yes your mare is in fine health pretty strong for an Arab and your pup is pretty smart and has been keeping me company in the workshop "  
Ruby smiles " well river is one of the best horses I ever had she does her job well and looks after me and Jess well she can herd up any cattle at a sharp whistle command "  
Engi " river that's a wonderful name for a mare like her as for Jess well she's a pleaser "  
Ruby " thank you there my buddies more than my workers I'm ruby btw  
Engi : ah nice to meet you ruby  
Holds out his hand for ruby to shake it surprised to feel her hands strong grip " holly wow that's a pretty strong hand shake for a lady I Like it "  
Ruby " it's the good old Australian kind sir "  
Engi " names dell but every one calls me engi I see you met demo ,scout , sniper ,soldier and that's pyro in the kitchen " pointing to the man in the flame proof suit " he may not talk much but he's a good cook "  
Ruby " I can see that this food is amazing " stares at her empty plate as pyro walks over and hands her an a slice of pavlova and fruit salad with ice cream " hudda hudda " grabs her empty plate and walks of to the kitchen again as ruby took a bite of the pavlova " oh god this is bloody yum it tastes like my nanas one oh god amazing "digs in making the engi smile " yeah it's nice any way I have a few things to do before I retire to night  
Ruby nods " ok g'night "  
Engi gets up and walks away

Ruby " he's nice "  
Medic" ja he is now are you ready to go to your room you need to rest still ?  
Ruby "yeah I can do with a sleep"  
Medic" good come along mein lady "  
Gets up from his seat and waits for ruby before walking down with her to a door next to his private room " this will serve as your room just make sure to lock the door at night time to stop any unwelcome visitors ja "  
Opens the door to reveal a big room with a queen sized bed under the small window.  
Ruby looks nervous as she sat on the bed " um I don't like sleeping with a door closed "  
Medic walks over and sits next to her " whys that are you afraid of the dark ?  
Ruby " nar more like hating the feeling of being trapped in a room I like to have an exit route that is always open .  
Medic " ahh your a bit scared of small spaces correct ?  
Ruby nods " yeah I am "  
Medic " ok vell due to the fact my room a joins onto this one I will leave that door open over there for you " points to the door to his room " but you have to lock the main to stop the others from disturbing your sleep "  
Ruby yawns and nods  
Medic " I will check on you later on to see how your doing is that ok with you ?  
Ruby " yes it is fine I don't mind "  
Medic " well there's a pair of pjs in the closet for you I will let you get changed and have a sleep ok"  
Ruby " ok then I will see you in the morning "  
Medic " ja have a good sleep mein lady I will see you in the morning "  
Gets up and walks out the room and to the infirmary to do some paper work  
Ruby " got changed and locked the door before climbing into the big bed to sleep as the spy walked into the infirmary carrying a large file ...


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby's night chaper 6  
Spy closed the door behind him and walked over to the medic desk " well hello doctor "  
Medic puts down his pen and looks at him " ja what do you want spy ? "  
Spy " oh so that what I get for doing that favour for you hmm "  
Medic " which one ?"  
Spy places the file down beside the medic " well see for your self doc all I can say is that what ever happened to ruby in the past is in that file right there but I must go before the team gets suspicious of my whereabout so good evening doctor " with that the spy leaves the room  
Medic pushes the file away so he can continue his paper work but after half an hour he grabbed the large file and opens it up and starts reading after and hour of reading He starts to flick thru her file before looking up at the door to his room thinking that he heard ruby groaning, the medic sighs and gets up leaving the open file on the desk as he went to check on ruby who was asleep in the bed but was shaking her head . Medic watches her for a bit before realising that she was having a nightmare and rushes over to wake her up .  
Ruby wakes up and takes a swing at him in fright " get away from me "  
The medic's quick reflexes lets him grab her hand before she could hit him " Ruby ruby wake up ! "  
"No they hurt me leave me alone "  
"Ruby wake up it's just a bad dream come on wake up your safe "  
" I'm never safe I always get hurt throws a punch at him  
"Ruby ! " the medic grabs her in a hug and sits on the bed no letting her go till she calmed down and woke up bursting into tears " there there dear your safe now notting is going to hurt you "  
Ruby buries her self into the medic chest and crys " why is it that every one wants to hurt me it's not fair " she cry's into his shoulder  
Medic " what are you talking about ruby ? Who was it, who tried to hurt you ?  
Ruby stops crying and whispers " it's hard to explain and its a very long story "  
Medic " I've got the time "  
Ruby " sighs then looks down "  
Medic" please tell me ruby I want to help "  
Ruby "well it all started when I was little "  
Ruby looks up at the medic and sighs "you see I was born with a special but rare gift and once the word got out about it a group of men in long white coats came and took me away .for years they cause me great pain and forced me to do things I didn't want to do . If I said no to them they would bring force on me and caused more pain and I had to put up with it till ... Starts to cry again  
Medic wraps her in her blanket and hugs her " till what Ruby ?"  
Ruby " till I killed one of them and stole the the keys to break out which I did manage to do after a few months I found work a a ranch and stayed there for awhile but after one night the owners son was drunk and he tried to rape me I did what I could till I lost it and blacked out next thing I remember is the owner yelling at me to leave so he gave me my horse and pup and told me to leave after some time he came after me with a shot gun and shot at me "  
Medic "that will explain the loss of blood and the bullet wounds that were on your back all I can say is you are very lucky to be alive "  
Ruby nods her head and puts her he'd on his chest and starts to fall asleep on him .  
After half an hour the medic gets up and tucks ruby back into bed and walks to the open bedroom door .  
The medic lets out a sigh before looking back at ruby to a few moments then walking out of the room to go to bed himself


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby's night chapter 7  
~The Next morning ~  
The medic is woken up by some one pounding at the doors with a shovel and gets up to see who it is .  
Medic opens the door to a soldier who was holding his shovel " vhat do you vant ? "  
Soldier " time to get up private " walks off to the next door  
Medic sighs and jumps from hearing soldier pounding at the bedroom door that ruby was in  
Soldier " maggot I know your in there open this door at once  
MAGGOT so help me I will kick this door down and drag you out " pounds at the door more .  
Medic rushes to her into her room to see ruby huddled up in the corner shaking as he ran over to the door to unlock it To open the door and grab the shovel off the soldier " dummkopf what do you think your Doing ?  
Soldier is surprised to see the medic at the door then realised that his room adjoined up to this one  
Soldier " the maggot needs to get up like the rest of us private "  
Medic " nein zhe need'z rest soldier "  
Soldier " no she needs to be up "  
Medic " nein she's my patient I have the say on what she can do "  
Soldier " no I'm your commander you do what I say the same go's with her "  
Medic " nein I haven't cleared her zhe'z not ready yet so she is to rest and recover is this clear sir ?  
Soldier walks of grumbling  
Medic closes the door and calmly walks over to ruby  
" there there mein lady he's gone and he won't hurt you any more are you ok ruby ?  
Ruby is still hiding in the corner shaking in fear as the medic came up to her .  
Medic " ruby it's ok " touches her arm gently " ruby come on let's get up now "  
Ruby gets up and hugs the medic " I'm sorry doc that he scared me "  
Medic hugs her back "nein it's fine he should of known not to do that to you " pats her on the back " now how about we get changed and go have something to eat ja ?  
Ruby nods her head and lets go  
Medic " I will be in my room ok mein lady .  
Ruby " ok doc "  
~ 8 mins later ~  
Ruby walks into docs room fully dressed while the medic was in his room reading some notes on his desk  
Ruby " so are we still late doc ?  
Medic looks at her then at the clock on the wall " not really mein lady there's still time why your hungry ja ?  
Ruby nods her head  
Medic " ok then come on let go get something to eat then " walks over to the door and opens it for ruby and waits for her to come out  
Ruby " thank you "  
Medic " ja it's ok  
Medic walks with ruby up to the main area " so may I ask what was the dream about last night ?  
Ruby " um can we not talk about it I will like to forget the hole thing for now mate "  
Medic " Ja ok ruby I won't ask about it again "  
Ruby " thank you "  
Medic nods and opens the door to the main area and they walk in and go grab a plate of the pancakes that pyro cooked up and went to sit down the Medic starts talking with the engineer as the soldier walked up to them  
Soldier leans on the table and looks at ruby  
" maggot this is the sniper he is going to be your mentor for now on you listen to him is this clear maggot ?"  
Ruby stares at him speechless  
Medic " by all means soldier she's not ready are you sure that you want to do that "  
Soldier " she will be fine doc if not you can fix her right back up doc "  
Medic folds his arms and looks at him .  
Soldier " oh come on doc it's time she started to stand on her own two feet again doc "  
Medic sighs " well it's up to ruby on staying here What do you say ruby ? "  
Ruby nods abit " I guess I will stick around then "  
Soldier " very good sniper will show you around while doc gets the paperwork ready "  
Medic " Ja I will get right to it "  
Sniper " come on shelia let's show you around "  
Ruby " sure mate but first I will like to check on my horse and pup "  
Sniper " sure mate come along " waits for her. To follow him to the door and leads her out "so where did you come from Sheila ?  
Ruby " no to sure I was very young all I remember is the bushland and steep hills and lots of cattle and mobs of wild horses "  
Sniper " ah that sounds like the high country that's a pretty good place to grow up in "  
Ruby " yeah true but I can't remember any thing from my childhood " sniper looks at her before looking ahead " whys that mate ? "  
Ruby " well I been locked away for a long time I never got out much "  
Sniper " so you were in a jail ?"  
Ruby " no I was .. " looks at the ground and mutters "I was a lab rat "  
Sniper stops and looks at her " I'm sorry mate I shouldn't of asked that "  
Ruby " nar it's ok I'm over it plus I'm free now "  
Sniper " yeah I guess so " walks over to the fenced area and let's out a whistle  
A pretty bay mare comes trotting up to him and nickers at him  
Ruby walks over to them and gives the bay horse a pat  
Ruby " hey there river baby how have you been "  
River nickers and puts her head on Ruby's shoulder to hug her  
Ruby " yes girl I missed you too "  
Sniper " you have a very beautiful mare there mate she reminds me of the stock horse I use to ride "  
Ruby " really you use to ride "  
Sniper " yeah his name was Tambo a big bulky stock horse that really knew how to work "  
~ few moments later ~  
*** the sirens sound off ***  
Sniper looks up " bloody hell there early today "  
Ruby " what "  
Sniper " quick come with me now "  
Ruby " what's going on sniper "  
Sniper " no time to make a yaka we have to move NOW !"  
sniper grabs Ruby's arm and pulls her back to the base and inside  
Ruby " what about river "  
Sniper "she will be fine now do you have any experience with rifles ?  
Ruby " what no but I use to help my dad clean his one "  
Sniper " ok that will have to do I will teach you on the spot you will have to learn fast "  
Two red snipers run out of the gun room with there rifles as well as carrying to spares handing them over to the blu sniper " good luck with the shelia mate " both run off to there posts

Ruby" what's going on sniper "  
Sniper " well we are at war against the Gray Mann army now stay close and learn fast and don't get shot 


	8. Chapter 8

Ruby's night chapter 8  
Ruby" sniper why is that "  
Sniper " just come on " slinging the spare rifle onto his shoulder and grabbing hold of Ruby's hand  
Ruby half follows / half getting dragged by the sniper "ow sniper that hurts " sniper drags her over to his hide out nest and closed the door " sorry about that shelia but I made a promise to the soldier that I wouldn't let any thing happen to you "  
Ruby " it's ok sniper "  
Sniper "please call me Matt. Sniper is a team name thing my real name is Matthew chapman "  
Ruby " that's a nice name sni...er I mean matt "  
** there interrupted by an old woman's voice **  
"The robots are here protect the base"

Ruby looked around as sniper grabs the spare rifle and handed it over to Ruby " ok first lesson will be quick come over to the window and look out the scope "  
Ruby did as she was told  
Sniper " ok you see those scary greyish robots "  
Ruby " yeah "  
Sniper " well shoot as many as you can "  
Ruby " ok " fires of a shot and falls to the ground "  
Matt " yeah forgot about the kickback on these rifles never mind let's just shoot as many as we can ok ruby "  
Ruby is lining up a new bot I her scope and fires off again " ok matt "  
Matt sets his rifle up next to Ruby's and starts shooting as well  
~ 5 hours into the battle ~

As the bots started to diminish it got harder to keep track of them Matt had gone to get more ammo while ruby continued to shoot at the bots  
Till a spybot found her and flushed her out into open territory of the shot gun heavy

The heavy " my my its little female warrior "  
Ruby " shit " makes runs for it  
Heavy starts shooting at ruby to geta few hits on her. Before ruby fell to the ground  
Heavy walks up to her and points his gun at her head " poor poor little warrior to bad you going to ... BANG ! heavy got shot in the head by a sniper and fell to the ground

One of the red snipers run over to Ruby and picks her up taking her back to his nest  
Red sniper " jack call in john I need him here right now tell him one wounded and she's pretty bad "  
Ruby " Matt is that you "  
Red sniper " nar mate take it easy and stay with me now don't go to sleep on me mate "  
Jack " ok " starts trying to reach a medic on his headset " johns on his way "  
Ruby starts to cry  
Red sniper " woah it's ok Sheila don't cry you will be right mate "  
Ruby " it hurts "  
Red sniper " yeah yeah I know love just stay with me now" over the headset "John where the bloody hell are you we need you now "  
Ruby starts to drifting in and out of conscious  
Red Sniper " Sheila come on stay with me don't go to sleep on me "  
Taps her on the cheek to get her to wake up " stay with me Sheila "  
John runs into the nest and runs over to them " mein God we need to get her back to her base quickly "  
Red sniper " come on doc just heal her all ready its a war zone out there "  
John " I can't she's new so therefore there's no implant "  
Red sniper " bloody hell just keep her alive on the way there doc "  
John " that I can do "  
Red sniper " jack go find the blu medic and tell him the new recruit had been shot "  
Jack " on it " graps his gun and runs off  
Red sniper bends down and picks Ruby up and looks at the medic and nods .  
John switches the medigun onto ruby and nods back " let's get her home sniper "  
Red sniper nods and runs out the room carrying ruby as the medic runs beside them with the medigun still trained on ruby  
Ruby starts to drift off again  
Red sniper " Sheila not yet stay with us you hear me you gotta stay awake mate "  
As they get to the blu base there medic was waiting there with jack .  
The blu medic looks up at them and sees ruby " what happened?"  
Red sniper " she got picked on by a heavy "  
Blu medic " **** quickly inside with her hurry "  
As they all moved inside the sirens sound off signalling the end of the battle .  
Ruby blacked out just after they got her to the med bay and started working on her .  
The two red snipers sat out side waiting for news .  
Matt the blu sniper runs up to them after hearing from the scout  
Matt " jack ,Mundy what happened ?"  
Red sniper looked up at him " a heavy picked on the Sheila and left her in a pretty bad way both medic's are in there now trying to save her "  
Matt sits down on the free chair and sighs " shit soldier is going to kill me for this ugh "  
~ 4 hours later ~  
The red medic walks out of the Medbay looking very tired  
Red sniper " john what's the news is she ok "  
Red medic sighs " she will live but she was in a pretty bad state "  
Matt " can we go see her ? "  
Red medic " no not right now maybe tomorrow "  
With that said he walks off back to his base


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby's night chapter 9

~~ it was late everyone was nearly in bed but 2 ~~

Mundy standing at the Medbay .  
Mundy sighs and knocks on the door and waits for the blu medic to answer  
The blue medic walks over to the door and opens it " Guten Tag sniper is there anything you need ?  
Mundy " nar doc can't sleep I keep thinking of her  
Medic fixes his glasses up and sighs " ja may as well come in mein Conrad "  
Mundy " thanks mate " follows the medic inside and closes the door " so how is the Sheila holding out doc "  
Looking up at the medic who was writing notes down of the young girls stats  
The medic pauses for a few moments before looking up at him and sighs " young Ruby's wounds were serious sniper... vhe lost a lot of blood and the wounds vere quite deep ve have done the best ve can for vhe ... I don't know if vhe going to be able pull thru this sniper because vhe's pretty vessed up But ve will continue to look after ver till she wakes up "  
The medic walks over and puts his hand on mundy's shoulder  
" and that is what I will promise "  
"Vhe will get the best care here than anywhere else ok ... Now go get some sleep mundy vell will look after her "  
Mundy sighs and looks over at ruby who was asleep in the bed before back at the medic " you better look after her mate or so help me I will shoot you "  
The medic " I swear to you vhe has around the clock care now go to bed sniper before your team starts looking for you "  
Mundy " ok ok I'm going to bed " walks over to the door before turning back and tiping his Hat at the medic " G'night doctor will see ya in the morning " with that he leaves the Medbay and walks back over to his room ...

~ a week later ~  
Red medic was talking to the blu engineer while reading one of his books  
Blu engineer sitting on the spare office chair " so how's our young rider holding up ? "  
Red medic sighs and looks up from his book and looks at ruby then back at the engineer before closing his book then fixes glasses "  
Well vhes stable but has been showing signs of improvement  
Over the past few days "  
Blu engineer " well that's good news that she's getting better I think solly put her in battle way to quickly poor chappa was the one who got the blame for it all too the poor fella

Red medic replaces the iv drip with a fresh one before writing Ruby's stats on the clipboard hanging on the wall beside her bed " ja sometimes I think that solly is an idiot " walks back over to the desk and leans on it .  
Engi looks over to ruby to see her hand moving " I will be I think I just saw her hand move "  
Red medic looks over at ruby and shrugs " nein vhes been doing that lot in the past few days "  
Engi "oh ok So do you think she will make it ?"  
Red medic "with time vhe will make a full recovery but were unsure that she will recover "

Ruby starts to stir and move a bit groaning

Red medic " vell I think she's coming to dell go get your blu medic "  
Blu engineer " alright " run out of the Medbay . 


End file.
